One Way Or Another- A One Direction Fanfiction
by Niallandthepotatoes2019
Summary: Maxine lives in London, England. She's and friends with Liam Payne. THE Liam Payne in One Direction. She's been friends with the boys since they were formed on the X-Factor. Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson both like Maxine and are fighting over her lately. The boys invite her on tour with them. What will happen? Who will Maxine choose? Niall or Louis? Read to find out! R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

My name is Maxine. I live in London, England. I'm 17 years old. I am friends with Liam Payne. Yeah, THE Liam Payne. The Liam Payne from the boy band One Direction. We've known each other since we were little. I've been there for him since the beginning of the X-Factor. So I can say we're pretty much like siblings. We fight like siblings, but we stick up for each other and care about each other. Anyway back to the point. When Liam got put together with the boys by Simon Cowell, the first person he introduced them to was me. That was about three years ago. We've became really close. Especially, Niall,Louis and I. Liam told me that Louis and Niall both like me. But, I don't believe him. To be honest, I like Niall. I really like him. I always have. I used to like Louis, but he now has a girlfriend, Eleanor. She's cool, one of my best friends, and I don't want to take Louis away from her. I mean to be honest, they look so good together! Anyway, Niall and Louis have been fighting so much lately. I think it's my fault, but Liam wont let me say that or even think it. Every time I mention it, Liam gets mad and has a little talk with me. Well, every time Niall, Louis and I hang out, they end up fighting! One time, it got so bad that they started punching each other! The boys' body guard, Paul, had to break it up! They weren't aloud to even go near each other for a week! So, I blame it on myself.

Now, it's 2013. The boys on currently on tour. They just finished the U.K part of the tour and they are coming back to London for a break. Soon, they will leave for their European part of the tour. I'll miss them, just like I did when they were traveling around the U.K. Though, I still texted and video chatted them, it wasn't the same. Now, they're back. Well, Liam, Louis and Niall are. Harry traveled to LA, who knows why. And Zayn went to Paris with his girlfriend, Perrie. Everyone is going to meet Zayn in Paris on April 29. It was nice to have my three best friends back with me. But, we only get three days together. Then, the they are leaving for Paris and I either have the choice of going back to school or going to Africa with my parents. I really don't want to do either, but I have to. Well, let's get on to the story. One Way or Another starts now.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Niall! Where are you?"I called.

"I'm in my room packing!" Niall called back to me. I opened the door into his room. I was staying with Niall, Louis and Liam for the three days we have together.

"I don't want you to go." I complained.

"I know. But, I have to. I'll be back before you know it." Niall said. I sighed, the boys were really my only real friends. The other friends I had were just friends with me because I knew One Direction.

"Niall! Come here! You,Louis and I need to discuss something!" Liam called from his room.

"Coming!" Niall said and got up, "Be right back, love." I was alone in Niall's room. Niall called me love, I realized. What if Liam was right and Niall did like me. I shook my head. Why would he like me, when he could have almost any girl he wanted? I heard screaming in the other room. Probably Niall and Louis fighting again, I thought

"All you care about is yourself, Niall!" I heard Louis scream.

"That's not true!" Niall screamed back.

"You only want Maxine to come so you won't be the only one without a girl!" Louis sneered. What? What are they talking about?

"You know that's not true! Why are you doing this, Louis?" Niall sounded calm. He always was the one who could keep calm in the worst moments.

"Louis, you know that's not true. Harry doesn't have a girlfriend." Liam said quietly. I hated eavesdropping but I needed to know what's going on.

"So? Harry probably met some girl in LA who is coming back with him." Louis said, quieter now.

"Let's get back to the point. Do you want her to come or not?" Liam asked.

"I do." Niall said.

"Of course you do! If she comes, it'll only be a reason for Niall to rub it in my face." Louis yelled.

"Louis! Shut up!" Liam screamed. I laughed quietly. Liam was like the father of the band, that's why he was called Daddy Direction, and Louis and Niall were the children fighting.

"Well I want her to come, and Niall wants her to come. If Harry wants her to come, then she's coming," Liam decided, "Well, if she wants to." He added.

"I'll call Harry and ask him." Niall said. Soon, I heard ringing. I guess they put it on speaker phone so they could all hear Harry.

"Hello?" I heard Harry say in his deep British accent.

"Yeah, Harry. We need you to decide something." Liam said into the phone.

"What is it? Can it wait? I'll be there in an hour." Harry asked.

"No, it can't actually. Do you want Maxine to come with us on the tour?" Niall asked.

"Maxine? Of course I do! She makes anything better!" Harry exclaimed. Well, that felt good. At least I knew Harry wanted me to come.

"Okay. Then it's settled. Louis, Maxine is coming, whether you like it or not." Liam said.

"I never said I didn't want her to come! You _know_ I like her and want her to come! Just like Niall!" Louis yelled. I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

"Shush, Louis! You know Maxine is right in the other room." Niall whispered.

"Come on. Let's go ask her." Liam said. I heard them walking down the hallway towards Niall's room. I quickly turned on my phone so it looked like I was on it the whole time.

"Maxine?" Liam asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you... like to come on the tour with us?" Louis interupted.

"Really?" I tried to sound like I didn't know they were going to ask me.

"Yeah. Of course." Niall said.

"Yeah, I do! But, I need to ask my parents."I told them. I dialed my mum's number into my phone and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" My mum said into the phone.

"Hi, mum. Can I... can I go on tour with the boys? Please mum!" I begged.

"On tour? For like six months?" My mum sounded uncertain. I prayed that she would say yes.

"Let me talk to one of the boys." She said after a minute.

"Okay." I handed the phone to Niall, who was sitting next to me.

"Hello?" He said.

"She wont be the only girl. Danielle, Perrie and Eleanor are all coming." Niall said after a minute. I couldn't make out what my mum was saying on the other line.

"Of course we will."

"Okay. Thank you so much! Have a nice day, bye!" He exclaimed. He handed me my phone. I stared at him.

"Well?" I asked.

"She said you could come!" Niall announced.

"Yay!" I screamed and hugged him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was April 27, the day we left for Paris. The boys picked me up at five in the morning. Our flight left at seven.

"Are you ready, love?"Niall asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm actually going on tour with you!"I said. I saw Louis glaring at Niall. Apparently, he was mad that he called me love. Why is he acting this way? He has a girlfriend! He shouldn't like me! Niall followed my eyes and sighed.

"He's acting like a real jerk lately." He whispered.

"I know. He's always the one starting fights." I agreed.

"He likes you, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But he shouldn't." I said.

"Yeah, he has Eleanor." Niall agreed. I nodded.

"That's why I feel lucky. I don't have a girlfriend so I can feel the way I do." He said after a moment. I looked at him. Did he really just say that? Niall looked away, clearly regretting what he said. I took his hand.

"And I feel lucky that I don't have a boyfriend, so I can feel the way I do." I told him. He looked at me, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling.

"Niall! Maxine! Come on!"Harry called. We got in the van, and Paul started the engine.

"It's a lot quieter, surprisingly, without Zayn here." Liam pointed out.

"Yeah. I know. He seems quiet, but him and Louis are the loudest in the band." Harry laughed. Liam was sitting in the front seat. Harry and Louis were in the middle, and Niall and I sitting in the back. Liam turned on the radio.

"Woo! Crank the tunes, Liam!" Louis screamed and started dancing. I laughed. Even though he's been a jerk lately, he still was hilarious.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At about five pm, we landed in Paris. Zayn and Perrie were waiting for us.

"Zayn!"Louis screamed when he saw him. They ran to meet each other like couples do in movies. Niall was surprisingly quiet during the flight. I asked him what was wrong, but he just said that he was thinking. I was worried about him.

"I'm exhausted."I complained.

"When we get to the hotel, you can sleep." Niall told me, quietly.

"Thank God. I didn't sleep last night, I was excited." I laughed.

"Of course. You get excited every time we go somewhere!" Niall laughed. We started walking to the boys' tour bus. When we passed by the food court, Niall got distracted.

"Niall, we'll order food at the hotel!" Paul called to him.

"Good because I am starving!" Niall said still looking at the different restaurants. Of course, the names were in French and I couldn't read any one of them.

We got to the hotel and checked in. It was a rather nice hotel. I liked it. Danielle and I decided to share a room.

"So, are Louis and Niall any better?"She asked when we were in the room.

"No. If anything, they're worse."I sighed.

"That sucks." Danielle said.

"Yeah. Louis shouldn't even like me."

"You know?" She sounded surprised.

"Yes, I do. Niall told me just today. Plus, it's kinda obvious." I told her.

"I'm worried. Eleanor really likes him. But, Louis likes you. Eleanor has no idea." Danielle said quietly.

"I don't want him to hurt her." I sighed.

"Neither do I." We soon went to sleep around ten o'clock. Though, I didn't fall asleep until around midnight. I was thinking about Louis and Eleanor. I don't want Louis to like me... He has Eleanor. But, Louis was cute and hilarious. I did still like him, I realized just then. But, I liked Niall, too. More than Louis. My mind drifted to Niall. I really liked him. I always have. I just wished he would like me back. All the other guys I dated said they liked me but they ended up just playing me to get closer to my friends. But, I know Niall wasn't like that. For some reason, I just couldn't choose. But, I knew, that someday soon, I would have to choose. Niall or Louis. My mind wanted to choose Louis for his looks and his hilarious jokes. But my heart said to choose Niall, his blonde fluffy hair, his beautiful blue eyes, and his amazing smile. I thought for a while. And right before I fell asleep I made up my mind. I knew who I was going to choose. But, I would tell him when the time comes.


End file.
